


Winter Sun

by hostilovi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi/pseuds/hostilovi
Summary: He wanted to express so many things to Hinata—how much he cared for him, how happy he was that they decided to move in together, how much he appreciated him making breakfast so Aone could sleep in a little longer. How it warmed his heart that he tucked him in, how he didn’t actually mind that he stole the blankets in his sleep.It had started so simply, their friendship. One game of volleyball then an exchanging of numbers. A few chance meetings, a few more planned meetings.It had all led to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cacodaemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacodaemonia/gifts).



Aone woke slowly, drifting out of the warm blackness of sleep to find himself alone in bed.

 

He reached an arm out, just to be sure, touching the space next to him. The sheets just barely held a bit of warmth still, the blankets from Hinata’s side of the bed pushed away and tucked around him. He stretched with a soft groan before rolling over and putting his feet on the floor.

 

_ Cold. _

 

He scrunched his toes against the icy feeling, but stood anyway.

 

Out in the kitchen, he could hear music playing and Hinata’s voice singing along tunelessly. Aone closed his eyes, a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips, just listening for a few moments.

 

When he opened the door to their bedroom and walked down the hall, Hinata didn’t notice and continued singing along to the music, dancing in a place a little while he cooked breakfast. Aone observed for a minute before clearing his throat.

 

Hinata jumped and spun around, spatula raised high like a weapon.

 

“Aone,” he chastised, reaching over to lower the volume of the music. “Do you have to sneak up on me like that?”

 

“I wasn’t sneaking.”

 

“Were too.”

 

Aone shrugged and moved towards him. Hinata shook his head and put the spatula down on the counter, wrapping his arms around Aone. His grip was just tight enough and Aone could feel the warmth radiating off him as he returned the hug, curling his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Hinata’s neck.

 

“Jeez, your hands are freezing,” he complained. He didn’t move away though.

 

“It’s cold.”

 

“It’s not cold, you’re just a perpetual ice-cube. Go put on a sweater or something.”

 

Aone made a quiet, unconcerned noise in his throat, and stayed where he was. Hinata sighed and patted his back. He then untangled himself from Aone’s hold, turning back to his cooking.

 

“I’m making omelets.”

 

“Smells good,” Aone said, leaning over Hinata’s shoulder. He hadn’t grown much since high school, still leaving nearly a full foot’s difference between them. Aone had to bend down to rest his chin on top of Hinata’s head. It was worth it to feel Hinata lean back against him without a word; to breathe in the clean smell of his shampoo and the softer scent that was his alone.

 

“Did I wake you up?”

 

“No.”

 

Hinata laughed a little, jostling him, the sound reverberating through Aone’s chest. “I don’t know why I ask, you sleep like a  _ rock. _ ”

 

“At least I don’t snore,” Aone pointed out.

 

Hinata reached back and smacked him on the arm. “I do not snore.”

 

“Do too.”

 

“Well, whatever. At least I’m not a blanket hog.”

 

“I’m not—”

 

“Are too.”

 

They both laughed at that; Aone a little more reserved, Hinata’s a little more free.

 

“You can go back to bed, you know.” Aone hummed lowly. He wasn’t much of a morning person, truth be told, but he’d rather be awake with Hinata than asleep without. Hinata laughed again, softer. “Not that I mind the company. Mind making the coffee? Maybe go get a sweater first so you don’t freeze.”

 

Aone nodded and wandered back to their shared room in search of one. He found one of Hinata’s first, laying on top of the dirty laundry heap they had yet to attend to. His chest felt warm as he looked at the mixture of their clothes, all jumbled together.  _ What’s yours is mine, what’s mine is yours.  _ Not that any of Hinata’s sweaters would fit him.

 

He grabbed the first one he found from the closet—a gift from Hinata, a soft icy blue color.

They fell into their routine, moving around each other in the kitchen, exchanging light touches in passing.

 

It was comfortable.

 

It was home.

 

As the smell of brewing coffee filled the room, Aone felt a little more awake than before. He wanted to express so many things to Hinata—how much he cared for him, how happy he was that they decided to move in together, how much he appreciated him making breakfast so Aone could sleep in a little longer. How it warmed his heart that he tucked him in, how he didn’t actually mind that he stole the blankets in his sleep.

 

It had started so simply, their friendship. One game of volleyball then an exchanging of numbers. A few chance meetings, a few more planned meetings.

 

It had all led to this.

 

Aone was startled slightly when Hinata set a plate down in front of him, full of steaming food. He raised an eyebrow, but Aone just shook his head, getting up to pour coffee for both of them. It was decaf—too much caffeine didn’t sit well with Hinata, and Aone mostly drank it for the taste anyway. Two sugars for Hinata, a little milk and one sugar for him.

 

They talked a little over breakfast about their plans for the day, drinking out of their matching mugs.

 

_ I love you,  _ Aone thought in the peaceful quiet that fell once Hinata got up to clear the dishes.

 

“I can clean up,” he insisted, getting up too.

 

“I got it, I got it! Go get changed so we can go running!”

 

_ I love you, _ Aone thought as he retreated to the bedroom and changed into his usual workout attire, going to brush his teeth as Hinata changed too.

 

Aone locked up the apartment behind them while Hinata continued to chatter, quieter than usual in respect to their neighbors.

 

“—and I  _ totally  _ think we should get a cat soon. I mean, it would be cool to have a dog--you had a dog in high school, right? What was his name again?”

 

“Tiger,” Aone supplied as they walked outside.

 

“Yeah, that’s right! Anyway, it would be cool to have a dog, but the apartment rules kinda say no about that...hey, but one day, when we have our own house, we totally need to get a dog! One that can go running with us too!”

 

Aone swallowed hard, mind whirling with the implications of Hinata’s words. Hinata wanted to get a house—with him. He wanted to get a pet—with him. Pets were a lot like children, which meant…

 

Hinata wanted to build a family with him.

 

Hinata started jogging and Aone fell a few beats behind for a while, before catching up using his longer legs. He automatically shortened his stride when he pulled up alongside Hinata. Their breath fogged up the air. There wasn’t any snow on the ground today, but it was still cold, and Aone was glad for the warmth his body created while running to stave off the chill in the air.

 

“Everything okay, Aone? You’ve been pretty quiet this whole time.”

 

“I’m always quiet.” It was something that bothered a lot of people, the fact that he didn’t verbalize much. He talked more than he used to, and was comfortable opening up more around his boyfriend, but he still was more quiet than not.

 

Hinata had never once made him feel bad about it.

 

It was just another one of the things about Hinata that made him fall, flying quite willingly head over heels, in love.

 

“Yeah, but like. A different kind of quiet. You’ve been making that weird frowny face that means you’re thinking hard about something.”

 

Aone tried to clear his expression, realizing that Hinata was right about him frowning.

 

“You’re gonna get wrinkles,” he teased with a bright grin. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

 

Aone frowned again, unable to stop himself.

 

_ I love you,  _ he thought.

 

Neither of them had said it aloud, not yet. They showed it to each other instead, in many different little ways. Hinata would occasionally say “I like you  _ so much _ ,” or “you know how much I care about you.” Aone was more awkward, more likely to bring home a random gift or do extra chores around the apartment as a surprise to him.

 

But maybe it was really one of those things worth saying.

 

“We should go look at cats tomorrow,” he said finally.

 

“Awesome! I knew you’d agree! I’m having lunch with Kageyama and the gang tomorrow, so it will have to be after that—whoa, I guess we better check the shelter hours too and—”

 

“I love you,” Aone blurted out, not quite meaning to.

 

Hinata kept talking for a few moments before stopping short. He slowed down until he came to a halt. Aone stopped too, keeping a couple feet of distance between them as he cautiously turned to face him.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Aone couldn’t speak, the sentence he had uttered so easily now caught somewhere between his heart and his mouth. Hinata took a cautious step towards him, hope and uncertainty warring on his face.

 

“Say it again,” he said.

 

“I…” Aone paused, clearing his throat. His heart was racing.

 

“You,” Hinata prompted, taking another step and closing the distance between them.

 

“Love you,” he managed to finish in a whisper, voice cracking on the words.

 

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. Then his face broke out in the most brilliant, shining smile Aone had ever seen.

 

“I love you too!”

 

He’d said it so easily, so simply. Withou t any hesitation. Aone felt himself smiling back, lifting a hand to cover his grin out of habit. Hinata reached up and tugged his hand back down, pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles.

 

“I can’t believe you beat me to saying it! I had it all planned out for our anniversary and everything. It was going to be  _ so romantic. _ ”

 

“Sorry,” Aone said weakly.

 

“No, no. Don’t you dare be sorry.” Hinata squeezed his hand tightly, still with that glowing smile. His eyes were shining a little too bright with the telltale beginnings of tears. “You just made me the happiest guy ever! This is better than anything I could have ever planned.”

 

Aone didn’t know what else to say. He cast his eyes about, and seeing the coast was clear, bent down and pressed his lips against Hinata’s.

 

He only meant for it to be a light touch, an affirmation of his words, but Hinata grabbed the back of his neck and held him there for longer, opening his mouth freely to him. His lips were chapped, but Aone didn’t care. The familiar sliding of skin on skin, Hinata’s fingers gripping almost too tight in his hair, the soft heat of his tongue and lips—it all felt so  _ right. _

 

He had read once, somewhere, that no one person or thing could be another person’s home. Even so, he thought that this came pretty close. If Hinata wasn’t home, then perhaps he was his harbor, always waiting there for when he needed him.

 

And he would always need him.

 

“We, um,” Hinata said when they finally broke apart, “we should get moving. Your hands are cold. I don’t want either of us to cramp up from standing here. But we can talk about this more later, yeah?”

 

Aone nodded.

 

As they began running again, falling into a comfortable, matched pace, the sun started to peek out from behind the heavy grey clouds.

 

Aone couldn’t help but think of it as a sign, that all would be well.

 

“We still should get a cat.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Maybe  _ two  _ cats. So the one doesn’t get lonely when we’re gone.”

 

“All right.”

 

“Hey, say it again?”

 

Aone couldn’t help smiling again. He wasn’t sure he would ever stop smiling.

 

“Shouyou,” he said, flushing at using his given name. They still didn’t use each other’s given names very frequently, maybe out of long habit. When he glanced at Hinata, he, too, was red-faced. Aone didn’t think it was from the cold.

 

“Shouyou, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Takanobu.”

 

_ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

 

His heart was singing.

 

They took the long route, Aone’s muscles burning from the exertion by the time they ended back up home. Hinata pressed his head against Aone’s back as he pulled out the house key, nearly making him drop it in surprise. Hinata didn’t say anything, so he just unlocked the door and opened it. His boyfriend pulled away and slipped past him through the door and kicked off his shoes in the entryway. Aone followed, a little slower, taking the time to straighten Hinata’s shoes, lining them up beside his own before padding into the apartment.

 

“Man, I need a shower. Or do you want the shower first?” Hinata asked, in between sips of water. He had already gotten Aone a glass of water too.

 

Aone shrugged, reaching for the glass and taking a long drink.

 

“Or we could, you know. Shower together. Conserve water.” There was something sly about his expression. Aone nearly choked on his water.

 

Hinata laughed brightly, setting his glass aside and curling his arms around Aone’s waist in a tight hug.

 

“Say it again,” he whispered.

 

“I love you.” It had felt natural, even the first time he said it, but now it was coming easier to him, falling like poetry from his lips.

 

“I love  _ you. _ ”

 

He didn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing those words.

 

“We’re gonna have to think of some cool names for our cats.”

 

_ Ours. _

 

“Yes,” Aone agreed.

 

They exchanged a few more words before Hinata headed off to shower, tugging Aone along with him.

 

He knew, for as long as Hinata wanted him there, he would follow wherever he led.

 

And even though their tiny shower was cramped with the two of them, even though they both got soap in their eyes and the water soon ran cold, Aone was deliriously happy.

 

“I love you,” he whispered again, later on, when they were both dozing off on the couch, half-watching a volleyball match on the television while they cuddled. Hinata smiled at him sleepily, snuggling closer to his chest.

 

_ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was beta'd by the wonderful [gameminusuniverse ](http://gameminusuniverse.tumblr.com/)! I don't usually write endless fluff like this, so I hope you enjoy~


End file.
